Miraculous ladybug and cat noir: New Superhero
by mabelandwaddles4life
Summary: What would happen if you found the cat miraculous? Would you try it on? Or would you think it was a fake? This story is about what would happen if I found the cat miraculous. I do not own the show nor the characters.
1. Discovery

**Authors** **Note:**

 **Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever on this app. I hope you will all be interested in my story. This story is a bit of a mashup becuase it is about me and what would happen if I found the cat miraculous. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

 _Prologue. Alexa had gotten home from a very uneventful day to find a box sitting in her bag. She opened it up and found a ring inside. Alexa saw that it was from the miraculous show and connected the two and found it must be the cat miraculous._

Alexa let out a small gasp as she picked up the ring. Could this be real? Surely this must be a joke. But Alexa didn't think her brother (who was very fond of tricking people mostly because he wanted to make them mad) would go to this much trouble just to prank her.

So what if it was real? Her mind again wondered to the possibility. She desperately wanted it to be true but another half of her thought that she shouldn't try it on.

 _Come on Alexa, you know that miraculous is a_ fictional _story._

That was true, or was it? Either way she should just try it on to be sure right?

Alexa held her breath as she slipped on the ring. It felt so normal to have the ring on. Like it was something she had always done.

She waited but nothing happened. Alexa sighed, _that's what I get for believing in a TV show._

Alexa pulled the blanket over her and drifted of in a world of miraculouses and superheroes.

little did she know while Alexa was dreaming there was something hovering in the middle of her room.

 **So that is my chapter 1. So sorry it is short. Thank you for reading it and i'm already starting on the 2nd chapter. Please tell me if you liked it and would like to see more miraculous stories.**


	2. Finding The Truth

**Hi guys I guess I am back for another chapter! This took so much more time than I thought it would but thanks for sticking with me. I plan on having another chapter after this but no promises. Thank you for sticking around to read more.**

Alexa woke from a dream that ended with a very realistic Plagg voice asking her for cheese.

It took her just a few minutes to realize that Plagg was really there floating 8n front of her face.

She cried out and bolted up in bed. Plagg narrowly avoided collision. (a fact that he grumbled loudly about)

"Wha-I-yo-but.." Alexa rambled on trying to get a handle on the situation.

All the while a very annoyed Plagg played with a figure on her nightstand.

"You never answered my question," Plagg said, "do you have any cheese?"

Thankfully this was a question Alexa could answer. "Um yeah we have some cheese sticks in the fridge."

Plagg started towards the door.

"Wait! You can't just go out there." Alexa said catching up to him. "My family will see you."

Plagg brushed away her worries "no they won't"

Alexa was getting suspicious. She glanced at the clock.

 _5:00 in the morning!!!!! PLAGG!!!_

At least she wouldn't be late for school.

Plagg went through the door and Alexa reluctently followed.

"Wait," Alexa said, "I will take you there on one condition, we have to treat it like a secret spy mission."

A few spy moves and cheese sticks later, Plagg was feeling full and Alexa had some questions.

"Is this exactly like the show? I mean the superpowers and superheros and stuff."

"Huh?"

"You know the miraculous show? Tales of ladybug and cat noir?"

"That show was a fake and the things never happened"

Alexa sat down confused "But then how are you here? Your real."

Plagg sighed and plopped down on the bed "This is going to be a long story."

Alexa leaned in closer, she loved stories and was obsessed with reading. (Severly obsessed, like 40-books-per- library-obssesed)

"Can I at least have some more cheese before we start?"

Plagg pleads were not successful.

"Nope story now, cheese later. And besides, you said you were full."

"That was a full two minutes ago." Plagg complained.

"JUST START THE STORY!"

"Ok, ok. Um... once upon a time- Alexa thought this was a very lame start but she didn't interupt- there was a organization of kwamis that were very secretive. But someday a mortal found out about the secret. He confronted the kwamis and made a deal.

"The man would not share their secret if the kwamis let him study them.

"The kwamis seeing no other way out, agreed. But they had made a terrible mistake.

"The mans name was Jack and he was not known for his honesty. Jack started reaserching and studing the kwamis. The kwamis were very young and one of them, Trixx, helped him.

"After some time, Jack decided that knowing was not enough. He thought the whole world needed to know about this! So in secret he started to conduct a book but in time he changed it to a show.

"Wayzz one day came to knowlage of this and told the other kwamis. They divised a plan to stop him. But they were too late, Jack had already made the show.

"All of the kwamis agreed they could not stop the show completely so they cast a spell on it. The spell made everyone who watched the show believe it was fake, a fantisy. But Trixx had grown to likr Jack and did not want them to harm him or his works.

"In the end they had to banish Trixx to cast the spell. And that's how it remains."

Alexa shook her head slightly to end the trance and looked at Plagg specticaly "Well if..." she drifted of into her thoughts.

"There had to be superheros in the past? What have tbe kwamis been doing? And if there hasn't been a superhero before why one now? Do the kwamis even make superheros?" She suddently burst out.

"Woah, one question at a time."

"You said the show was a fake, but how much of it actually was true?"

"Well, most of it was pretty much true exept for the characters and the events never happened."

"Did the kwamis make any of the characters?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you said that the kwamis made the show seem fake to people but the show was already fictional."

"Er, yes"

"Did the kwamis ever make any superheros?"

"Well that's part of where Jack got the costumes. He turned into all of the miraculous."

"You didn't answer my question."

"The kwamis did make superheros-"

Alexa cut him off, "Then why have I never heard of them?"

Plagg was silent for a moment until finnally speaking, "I-I I'm not suposed to tell you this but..." He hesitated unsure of what to say.

Alexa looked at him encouragingly.

"Well, I mean, we, you I-"

"The tension is killing me! JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

Plagg sighed in defete. "We-we bend their minds."

Alexa fell silent.

Plagg tried to backpeddle, "But it's good we make them think that you're just a normal policeman or something."

"Good?" Alexa wispered "There is nothing good about meddling with people's grasp on reality."

"It's not like that."

"Im not sure I want the job then."

Alexa was screaming at herself on the inside. How could she give up something like this? These things she had only read about. How many times had she wished that she could be one of those people in the books?

But Alexa knew she could never live with the guilt of brainwashing people.

"You would be helping people." Plaggs voice cut into her thoughts. "Lives could be saved."

"Why don't you just pick someone else! Obviously I don't want to do it!"

"Becuase you were choisen"

"Well I can't live with the guilt of messing up minds."

"Mayby you wont have to."

"What do you mean?" If there was a chance she could be cat noir and **not** brainwash people, she was in.

"You could work in disguise."

"And I could help without ruining their minds!"

"You make it sound so bad." Plagg grumbled.

But Alexa was too happy to care. She was going to be cat noir!

"And the costume would help me blend easily Plagg."

A call came from downstairs "Alexa who are you talking to?"

Wow a lot of time must have past when she was talking with Plagg. It seemed like a while now that she thought about it though.

"No one mom, it's just a recording."

"Ok get dressed and head down for breakfast."

"K mom"

Today was going great! She had turned into a superhero almost overnight! Nothing could bring her down now.

"Hey Alexa did you forget," it was her brother, Brayden. "We have school today."

Well almost nothing.

 **Authers Note:**

 **Thank you guys for being patient with me and reading this. I would really love if you commented to let me know if you liked it. Just to be clear I am doing a third chapter. I feel this chapter went so much better then the first one. Spoiler alert: In the third chapter, we figure out who is my partner. (My name really is Alexa)**


	3. The Struggle Is Real

**Hello! I am still going! I have set a goal to work on a chapter on friday or at least one time a week. But know this, I am really bad at keeping goals. The good news is, once I start typing I keep on going. Like I have said before, please comment to let me know if you have read it. It really makes me happy when you do that.**

Chapter 3

Alexa rocked on her feet with anticipation. Why was Alyssa taking sooo looong.

"Okay done." Alyssa said exiting her classroom.

"What took you so long?"

"Huh? That was one of my best times."

"Noo, i have definitely seen you go faster." Alexa teased.

They started to walk to Jackson, Alyssa's brother.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Alyssa asked, "It's not monday or thursday so you don't have dance. And it isn't wednesday."

"It's just I am going to see my cousin today so i am excited for that."

"Fun, or not fun?"

Alexa was spared from answering becuase at that moment they met Jackson.

"What took you so long?" Jackson asked

"That's what I said!" Alexa pointed out.

Alyssa just shook her head "You guys are crazy. I told Alexa that I made a personal record."

"Yeah, for the slowest time." Jackson jeered

"High-five! Jackson gets me." Alexa said high-fiving him.

They had reached the kindergartners and they both said goodbye.

"See you tomorrow!" Alyssa called waving.

"Tomorrow is Saturday !" she hollered back.

Alyssa mimicked hitting her head and smiled.

Alexa smiled back then ran the entire way home.

A LITTLE LATER

Alexa hung up her coat and backpack and hurried upstairs.

Her mother was out and her dad was working so now was the perfect time to find out and visit the other miraculous holder!

"Ughh that was horrible!"Plagg complained stretching.

"Yes, yes cry later. Now, " Alexa pulled out a roll of a perfect cheese circle, " you tell me who the other superhero is, and I will give you this one-of-a-kind cheese."

Alexa had really gotten the cheese by trading her corn-bites for it. But it didn't really matter to Alexa where it came from, but what secrets it could unlock.

She snickered of how funny it was she was saying all of this stuff about cheese."

"What's so funny?" Plagg asked spectically.

"Nothing! So do we have a deal or not?"

Plagg groaned in frustration "Fine! But it's not fair! You know I can't resist cheese!"

Alexa patently waited for him to finish the cheese until finally he was finished.

" Mmmm that was some good cheese."

Alexa stared at him.

"Ok ok I will tell you just stop being so creepy."

Alexa nodded eagerly.

Plagg put down the cheese wrapper, "I cannot tell you the exact name of the miraculous holder, but I can give you a clue who this per-"

"Wait before you start I have a few questions."

Plagg smacked his head. "First you want me to tell you then-" he stopped and sighed "just go ahead."

"Okay, first how did you gain this information and second, why cant you just tell me who it is?"

"We kwamis cannot speak our own or other kwamis owners names. And as for the first question, i don't gave to tell you anything." He replied stubbornly.

"Okay then!" Alexa said clearly unfazed, "So who is the other miraculous holder?"

Plagg, disappointed that he was not able to get under her skin, grumbled his answer. "The miraculous owner is in your grade but that's all i'm telling till you give me more cheese!"

Alexa however was expecting this and pulled out another cheese roll."Now spill" she said waving it under his nose.

"Okay! Fine, the owner is a boy and he owns the fox miraculous. Happy?"

Alexa nodded her head but was lost in thought.

Plagg, still a little grumpy (but isn't he always?) was tired of the silence. "What are you thinking about?" he demanded.

"Just what my superhero name should be. I am thinking of using another language like Chat Noir did." Alexa plunged deep into an conversation. "I was thinking of some ideas in class and decided that I liked tiger lily. But I want it to be in another language so I looked it up online and I found Tigris Liliom. That is tiger lily in Hungrain."

Plagg mimicked having a heart attack because the information was too much.

Alexa giggled and remarked, "looks like that got you to cheer up!"

They heard the garage open and Alexa quickly told him to hide. "And remind me to make you a minature hidden home."

Plagg nodded and Alexa headed downstairs.

—Alexa's hands were hard at work doing the thing she loved to do the most. Crafting! She held up her new creation, a clay pendate in the shape of an lily.

"Now to work on the house." She said. What should it look like? Alexa liked the idea of making something for Plagg but the problem was she didn't know how she would make it 'hidden'.

Alexa sighed and rubbed her head she suddenly felt really tired. _What time was it?_ She looked at the picked up her phone and looked at the time. 1:00 In the morning! How did that happen?

"Mom, dad Taysom Easton!" She shouted "Brayden!"

Alexa walked upstairs and checked their bedrooms. Nothing. "Plagg?" She asked desperately "Where are you?" Wait when had she even seen Plagg last? This was freaking her out.

"Anyone?"

The sound of gentle music drifted out of the window.

"Huh? Who's there?!"

But no one answered. Full of hope, Alexa gazed out the window. She gasped out loud and stumbled away from the window. Outside there were tons of foxes all looking alike. But the strangest thing was _they were acting like humans. _Alexa risked another peek, there were foxes dancing in the middle of the street half were wearing bow ties and the other half, probably the girls, were wearing bows on their heads. To the left of the street were a band of foxes, the cunning cuties she could make out from a sign on a banner hanging above them. To the right was a food bar for the foxes too lazy to dance.

Alexa had a thought for a moment that she was in a dream but she knew that this was too real to be fake.

So what now? Alexa had no idea if these creatures were friendly they sure looked so but Alexa had read enough books to know not to assume things.

It was probably best if she stayed inside and looked for Plagg. Because that way she wouldn't be so helpless. So she started the search.

Alexa had been looking in the pantry for a while before a thought came to her, why didn't she just try to transform right now? That way Plagg would just come right to her. She tried it,

"Plagg, claws out!" She whispered. Nothing happened so she tried again, "Plagg, claws out!" Again nothing. Alexa sighed obviously this was not getting her anywhere.

Then her stomach spoke to her, "hey Alexa come over here!" Was she so hungry that she was hallucinating? Her stomach called to her again, "hurry Alexa!" Wait that wasn't her stomach! "Plagg? Is that you?"

"Who's Plagg?" The voice answered.

 _Wait that voice seems familiar. "Sam_? Is that you?"

Sam, a friend from her class, emerged from the shadows. "Okay this is _too_ creepy! Why are you in my house, how did you get in, and can someone tell my why there are FOXES in the street!?" Alexa burst out.

Sam held up his hands to stop the flow of her questions. "Hey this is really weird for me too, first it's all normal and my house is in the crazy mess that it is and then the next everything is silent and no ones there but me."

Alexa shared her side of the story, of course leaving out the part that she was a superhero with a magical kwami friend.

Sam had began to tell her something when he was interrupted by the sound of a "royal" trumpet. "Hereby here by, to all of the subjects of Miss. Pendreys sixth grade class, you are subject to a meeting at the royal school of River Rock Elementary. Anyone who wishes to not attend will be executed cough* I mean excused." A Fox was standing on a stand giving out a speech. The foxes words were drowned out by Sam telling her that they needed to get to the school as soon as possible.

"Ok" she responded "but how would we get there?"

Sam cast Alexa a sly look. "We ride."

"This was not what I was expecting." Alexa said as the wind whipped her hair into her face. They were both riding on bikes to the school.

"What were you expecting then?" Sam said curious.

"For us to take the car."

"You are so much crazier than me."

They arrived at the school and tried not to scream. Running all over the school where half fox half spider creatures. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Alexa asked in a whisper. When she didn't hear an answer she looked at Sam. "Sam?" Alexa whispered. He slowly turned toward her his face paler than usual and shaking like a leaf. But the worst part were his ice blue eyes that were full of fear. "Alexa I can't do spiders." He told her his voice reassured him. "it's ok, we can do this together." But her voice sounded much braver then she felt.

They walked up into what they thought was the entrance. A fox-spider with a clipboard came up to them and asked for names. With Sam too scared to talk Alexa gave the information. "Right this way." The creature started to lead them into the hallway without another word. They past some normal-if our could call them that- foxes but most of them were half spiders. One of them, in a hurry brushed by Sam, who was so petrified he just let out a squeak.

Finally they came to a stop in front of a door with a label reading _237._ The spider-fox motioned inside and gruffly said "go in." Alexa was reminded of Plagg and would have laughed if it was a different situation. The door was already open and inside she could see her fellow classmates, most scared but a few were looking bored and playing on the computer. They walked in and immediately her friends came up to her. In the rushed comments that followed Alexa dropped Sams hand, that he had been squeezing so hard it had turned purple.

"I'm okay guys" Alexa reassured her friends, "but does anyone know what's going on?"

"Ah an excellent question Alexa." A pleasantly chubby women entered the room. "I might say I was wondering the exact same thing."

"Miss. Pendrey?" Ben one of the boys who were playing on the computer asked.

"No Ben I am not your beloved teacher although I might appear to be so. In fact, I am controlling Pendrey's mind right now but don't worry I won't hurt her as long as two of you give me what i desire."

Alexa's mind went five miles per hour making up thoughts and plans. How was she supposed to get out of here without any powers? Wait Miss. Pendrey was speaking again.

"I see that you have noticed my loyal followers around the school-"

"What loyal followers." It was Ben again.

Alexa sighed and resisted the urge to slap herself in the head. Always Ben...

The teacher gave him a glare in return and went on with her speach. "I can see that _most_ of you have noticed the spider-foxes around the school."

 _Fiders!_ Alexa thought.

"These creatures will be staying here as long as needed to make sure you will stay here until someone gives up and tells me-"

"Um yeah we don't know what that is." It was Ben. Alexa groaned this time.

It seemed like the teacher had gotten sick of it too. If there was anyone who could annoy her, it was Ben. "The miraculous!" She screeched. "I need the miraculous!"

Uh oh.

Alexa needed to do something fast before the teacher noticed her ring.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Peyton-her very _worst_ enemy-said it at the same time.

They exchanged a look of confusion but the question still held.

Ben had worn her down. "Yes...yes...yes.."

Alexa walked to get the bathroom pass out of habit but caught herself once she saw Peyton walking straight towards the door.

She hurried to catch up with him and that's when Alexa noticed it: he was wearing the peacock brooch.

It seemed like the teacher had noticed it too. She called us back.

"Be quick."

Alexa nodded and got out of there at light speed. As soon as Alexa was out of the classroom she slumped with relief.

Peyton noticed this and sent me a strange look along with "Are you okay?"

Alexa was differently _not_ okay, she knew who her partner was. And she _hated_ it.

"You have the miraculous!" She hissed in a low whisper.

"Uh..No I don't!" A look of panic ran over Peytons face.

"You need to work on your acting skills."

"Are you kidding! I was the main role in Peter Pan." He bragged endlessly until Alexa motioned for him to stop talking.

"Look," she said again in a whisper, "we need to find our kwami's and get everyone out of here!"

Peyton nodded but then asked the unanswerable question. "Where are the kwamis anyway?"

Aexa thought about that. Were _would_ the kwamis be? Then it came to her: the teachers lounge.

"This is just a guess, but they could be in the teachers lounge." She suggested.

"So we are just going to search the whole school?"

Alexa nodded.

"Sounds good!"

 _To make a long story short, it didn't work._

"The art room!"

"The work room!"

"The janitors closet!"

"The lunch room."

"The office..."

"The technology room?"

"This isn't working." Alexa finnally stated.

"You think!?" Peyton remarked sarcastically.

"Well it's not my fault!" Alexa shot back.

"Are you kidding? This was _your_ idea!"

" _You_ agreed to it!"

"That was before I knew it was going to fail!"

Anger bubbled up inside her and she was just about to start screaming when it hit her.

"Hey where is the place were children are taken against their will?"

"The entire school." Peyton said stupidly.

"No try again."

Then he saw it too. "The principles office!"

"The one place we didn't look!"

"Lets go already!" Peyton was heading towards the door.

Alexa shrugged and followed him. As they opened the door they both reeled back in shock.

They were _right._

"Finally!" Alexa cried in relief.

The two tied up kwamis looked at them.

"Its a long story." Peyton explained and freed them from their bondages.

"Now we can power up." Peyton said confidently.

"Not so fast." Alexa digged around in the office. "First of all, you sound like a two year old. Second of all, they both need some food."

Peyton folded his arms defiantly. "It wasnt _that_ childish." He murmured.

"Oh get over it." Alexa came up with a triumphant smile.

"Is it what I think it is?" Peyton looked at her with a horrified expression.

Alexa grinned and held up some candy. "Yes, we are giving them a sugar rush."


End file.
